


Making a Connection

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dildos, Eventual Sex, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lizzington - Freeform, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is working for SexyTalk adult hotline to pay bills and college tuition. One evening, she's reading about the notorious fugitive Raymond Reddington when a new customer named 'Raymond' calls her on the hotline. What a funny coincidence.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 60
Kudos: 91





	1. A New Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this idea has been written before, but it's a fun and smutty scenario, so of course I had to go with it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz idly flipped through a forensic psychology textbook as she listened with boredom to the man breathing heavily into the phone. She zoned out as she read something about the FBI’s Most Wanted list.

“Are you gonna come for me, babe?” The man asked.

“Oh _yeah_ …” Liz moaned unenthusiastically.

She looked at the black and white photo of notorious crime lord and fugitive, Raymond Reddington, and read the caption while the man groaned with satisfaction on the other end of the line.

“Thanks, babe. Shit, my wife’s home early, bye.” The man said, then he hung up.

Liz rolled her eyes and double-checked that the man’s credit card payment went through, then she became engrossed in the section about Reddington. He was a fascinating character. What was his motive? Reddington’s crimes seemed to be motivated by greed, but not always. He wasn’t involved in the drug trade, and his crimes weren’t sexually motivated. What else could it be? Revenge? Jealousy? Power?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red sat in his swanky hotel suite, staring at his phone. He knew Lizzie was working for an adult phone-sex hotline, which was owned and operated by the despicable sleaze-ball, Berlin. Red wanted to call and hear her voice. He’d kept tabs on Lizzie and she had grown into a smart, independent, beautiful young woman. It was a shame she worked for “SexyTalk” hotline, but it would likely pay her bills. Red looked at the advertisement on the website; the description said “Lizzie wants to know what turns you on. Call now! She’s waiting.” He tapped the number into his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz’s phone rang, so she bookmarked the page in the textbook and answered it.

“Hey there, I’m glad you called. I’m feeling lonely.” Liz said softly.

Red was pleased to hear her voice.

“Really.” He said.

“Yeah, but first…I’ll need your credit card number, please.” She said.

“How romantic.” He quipped.

“…That’s how this works.” She said.

“I know. Okay, here’s the number…” He said, then he gave her the number on a prepaid credit card he’d gotten under the name Kenneth Rathers.

Red listened to the sound of typing and silence as Lizzie waited for the payment to be accepted.

“Okay, I got it. Thank you. I’m Lizzie. What’s your name?” Liz said in a friendlier tone.

“Raymond.” Red said.

Liz smiled to herself because of the funny coincidence; she’d just been reading about Raymond Reddington. Can you imagine? She giggled slightly. Red heard a tiny giggle from Lizzie, and he was delighted; he wondered if she did that for all her customers.

“Nice to meet you, Raymond. So, wanna tell me what turns you on?” Liz purred.

“What turns _you_ on, Lizzie?” Red asked; probably no one ever asked the poor girl that question.

“ _Oh_ , um…you know…I like when you and your friends come over and fuck me in every orifice.” She said, trying to come up with something suitably pornographic.

Liz heard Raymond chuckle in what was almost a mocking tone, and she felt embarrassed.

“That wasn’t even a remotely convincing lie. Let’s try that again, shall we?” Red said.

Liz felt flustered, but he was paying for her time, so she would try to appease him.

“Sex in the backseat of a car turns me on.” Liz said, trying to sound more convincing.

Liz heard a disapproving _tsk-tsk_. Was Raymond a fucking human polygraph test?!

“Lizzie, take a deep breath, lie back if you’re on a bed, and close your eyes. Then tell me what _really_ arouses you.” Red coaxed.

Liz listened to Raymond’s low voice, and she found it soothing. She shyly lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Liz kept her eyes closed, and she blushed as she prepared to disclose something truthful.

“…I like it when a guy slowly undoes his belt…then his pants…and shows me how hard I made him.” Liz purred quietly.

Red could tell from Lizzie’s tone that she was telling the truth.

“That’s fantastic.” Red said.

Liz opened her eyes at the unexpected response.

“Are you touching yourself?” She asked.

“No, are you?” He said amusedly.

“No—I mean yes.” She said nervously.

“Sweetheart, you got my payment, you don’t have to try so hard. You don’t have to do anything, just relax.” He said.

“Oh.” She said, puzzled.

“Unless you _want_ to tell me more about what you find arousing. I enjoyed listening to that.” He said suavely.

Liz had never had a customer like this before. He had a nice voice, and his demeanour was refreshing. Wouldn’t it be funny if he paid her for the privilege of listening to what turned _her_ on?

“Well…” Liz began.

Red perked up; she was actually going to divulge more?

“I like being on the bottom. I like the feel of having a man on top of me…I like putting my hands on his back and shoulders.” Liz said.

“Hm. Anything else?” Red said rather eagerly.

“Hmm. This might be weird, but…you know when the condom gets kinda squishy after the guy comes? It feels good inside me when it’s like that. It usually makes me want to keep going.” She said.

Red rumbled in response as he started to become hard.

“I like watching the guy jerk off right in front of me, and seeing his cock glisten with pre-cum. I wanna feel the head of it slipping over my clit…” Liz said, then she put her hand between her legs and pressed there.

“Fuck,” Red muttered, “What else, Lizzie?”

Red had to pull the front of his trousers to make room for his erection.

“Whenever the man gently gyrates his hips while he’s inside me…that feels so good…It presses my g-spot, and kind of stimulates my clit. I love that. Ooh and when he goes down on me and sucks my clit, mmm…it’s amazing.” Liz said lustfully.

“Mmm.” Red responded.

Liz slipped her hand into her panties, and she quickly pressed back and forth on her hard sensitive clit, trembling with the stimulation.

“Raymond, I’m…playing with myself…for real.” She said breathily.

“Good god.” He said quietly.

Red couldn’t believe this was happening; he listened raptly to every breath, every sound Lizzie made, whether it was the swishing of her moving against the bedsheets or a little whimper of pleasure. He didn’t touch himself, he just listened intently with immense gratification.

“Talk to me…” Liz purred.

“Keep going, baby…I want to hear you…You sound so beautiful.” Red said indulgently.

“Mm!” She whimpered.

“Good girl…” He praised.

“Oh god… _Raymond_ …” She said breathlessly.

Red was dazed; Lizzie just said his name in pleasure.

“Mmm yes, baby…that’s it…it feels good, hm?” He encouraged.

Red heard Lizzie panting into the phone, then she mewled as she orgasmed. Red shut his eyes tightly and shuddered as he came in his pants, untouched. He felt his warm semen saturate the fabric.

Liz heard a few heavy breaths from Raymond, and the sound added to the pleasure of her climax. She whimpered and then she slumped in satisfaction.

Red relished the sound of Lizzie sighing relaxedly.

“…I’ve never done it for real before…It was always fake with my other customers.” Liz said quietly.

“…Did you enjoy it, sweetheart?” Red asked softly.

“Yes! Um…will you call me again sometime, Raymond?” She said as she took her hand out of her panties.

Red hesitated for a moment, but he couldn’t resist.

“Yes, Lizzie, I’ll call you again. I’ll let you go for now…” Red said.

“Okay. Thanks for um…everything.” Liz said.

“Bye, sweetheart.” He said.

“Bye.” She said, then Raymond hung up.

Liz was left wondering about him. What kind of man calls a phone sex hotline and ends up servicing the worker? He was amazing.

Red was stunned by what had occurred; his initially harmless flirtation had turned into listening to Lizzie pleasure herself and coming in his pants.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After such a delightful treat, Liz kept hoping to hear Raymond’s voice whenever her phone rang over the next few days, and she was continually disappointed. Her working hours were almost finished for tonight, so she put her pyjamas on and read some of her textbook while waiting to see if she’d get any more calls. The phone rang and she answered it.

“Hey there. This is Lizzie.” Liz said in her practiced flirtatious tone.

“Lizzie…” Red said.

“Raymond?!” She said excitedly.

“Hello, sweetheart. Uh, do you still have my credit card number, or do you need it again?” He asked.

“Oh, um, I won’t charge you this time. You uh…well, we kind of did it in reverse last time. You paid me and you ended up doing the work…” She said shyly.

Liz enjoyed the sound as Raymond chuckled softly.

“Take the card number again, Lizzie.” He insisted, so she reluctantly put the charge through on her computer.

“Thanks, Raymond. So…what can I do for you?” She said eagerly.

“I don’t know exactly, I just wanted to hear your voice again. Perhaps that’s silly of me.” He said.

“No, that’s _sweet_.” She said in surprise.

Another quiet little chuckle. Liz smiled and lay back on her bed.

“But I’m eager to return the favour from last time. You didn’t let me find out anything about you, or do anything for you. I didn’t get a chance to satisfy you…” Liz said, with her knees coyly pressed together.

“Oh but you _did_ satisfy me.” Red rumbled.

Liz felt a shiver go up her spine; that _voice_.

“Mm. Did you come, Raymond? I did.” Liz purred.

“I did, actually. Listening to you was so…overwhelming, I came without even touching myself.” He confided.

Liz’s mouth dropped open and she felt unbelievably aroused; she was already aching to be touched between her legs.

“Ohh that’s so hot.” Liz said breathily.

Red smirked amusedly and leaned back against the padded headboard of his hotel bed.

“Lizzie, when you played with yourself…how did you do it? I’m curious to know what you like…” Red said.

“I was so horny, it was quick and firm…I pressed back and forth on my clit.” Liz said, beginning to blush.

“Mmm.” Red responded; he closed his eyes and imagined the young dark-haired woman frantically trying to reach an orgasm.

“Um…how would you touch me, Raymond?” She asked softly.

“I’d start off slow and gentle, pressing in lazy circles, letting the pleasure build. Then, when you’re soaking wet and craving deeper stimulation, I’d slide one finger into you, then two. I would delicately move against your front wall, tickling your g-spot. Of course I wouldn’t ignore your clit. I’d use my thumb or the heel of my hand to give it some love.” Red said, vividly picturing every action in his mind.

“Oh my god…” Liz moaned airily, then she moved her hand down her tummy.

“If you wanted my tongue, I’d kiss you, lick you and suck you. And if you wanted my cock, I’d give it to you.” Red said.

Liz now had her hand in her panties and she was so wet, her finger was slipping along her inner lips.

Red heard Lizzie whine in a pouty manner.

“I wish I had your cock right now. I don’t even have a dildo.” Liz said frustratedly as she wished for more than her own fingers.

Red was tempted to go to her address and satisfy her. He clenched his jaw for a moment.

“Use my credit card to buy a dildo.” Red said.

Liz laughed incredulously.

“No, I couldn’t do that!” Liz said giddily.

“Well, either you do it, or _I’ll_ go online and order one _for_ you, then have it shipped to the SexyTalk office. I’d have to guess at your preferences. You know they come in all shapes and sizes, and colours. And what would your boss think of the special delivery to the office?” Red said.

Liz was too busy giggling to continue pleasuring herself, so she took her hand out of her panties.

“I realize it won’t help you right now, but at least you’ll have one for future situations. You can get express shipping.” Red added.

“Fine! Okay,” She laughed, “I’ll order one.”

“Excellent.” He said contentedly.

“I’ll name it ‘Raymond’…” She said.

Red’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“…I’m flattered.” He said.

“I’ll picture you when I use it. What size should I get?” She asked cheekily.

Red laughed heartily.

“Lizzie, you naughty minx. Just get whatever you prefer.” He said amusedly.

Liz pouted playfully; she couldn’t get Raymond to divulge anything about himself. She sighed into the phone.

“Okay.” She reluctantly agreed.

“Go order it now, sweetheart, and I was serious about the express shipping.” He said.

“But I don’t wanna hang up.” She said.

“…How about you order your toy and get next-day delivery, and I’ll call you tomorrow evening. Perhaps you’ll have your toy by then…” He said suggestively.

Liz felt thrilled; she wasn’t sure she could handle the anticipation.

“I like the sound of that.” She said.

“Good. So do I. Until tomorrow evening then, Lizzie. Sweet dreams.” He said.

Liz giggled.

“Talk to you soon. Sweet dreams.” She said, then they hung up.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Shared Fantasy

Immediately after hanging up, Liz grabbed her laptop and searched for dildos. The selection was overwhelming, but after a lot of browsing, she decided on a very realistic flesh-toned pure silicone dildo. She also ordered the priority shipping option so that she’d get it tomorrow. Liz felt guilty as she put Raymond’s credit card info in, but he had insisted she use it. She supposed it was okay since she had his permission.

Liz tried to concentrate on finishing the chapter in her book, but all she could think about was Raymond. She didn’t know anything about him, but he sounded sexy. His voice and the way he talked to her just did things to her. As she spaced out, her eyes landed on a photo of the Wanted poster for Raymond Reddington on the textbook page. Liz was still horny from her conversation with Raymond, so she had a one-track mind. She studied the photo of Reddington; _he’s hot_ , she thought.

Eventually, Liz finished reading and went to bed. She had a strange dream about flower petals floating through the air like cherry blossoms, becoming so thick at times, they obscured her view. She could see a man’s shoes and pant legs, but nothing else. In her dream, Liz looked around, but she couldn’t find the man. Suddenly, the man’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind. It felt comforting, but she still couldn’t see him.

Liz woke up in the morning and she realized she’d dreamt about the mysterious Raymond. She smiled and felt a nervous flutter of excitement in her stomach.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red sipped his espresso at lunchtime, and he decided to login as Kenneth Rathers and check his credit card account. He was pleased when he saw that Lizzie had ordered the toy, even if it was a little embarrassing to have a purchase from Doc Johnson on his credit card statement. Red wondered what Lizzie bought and if she’d like it. Dembe sat down beside him, so he fumbled with the phone to close the page.

“Are you alright, Raymond?” Dembe asked.

“Yes, I was just lost in thought.” Red explained lamely.

Dembe knew Raymond was hiding something, but he didn’t pry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Late in the afternoon, Liz’s apartment buzzer went off, so she pressed the button to let the delivery person in. They knocked on her door and she embarrassedly received the parcel; thankfully, it was in a discreet, unmarked box. Liz eagerly opened the shipping box and took out the boxed dildo. She bit her lip excitedly as she studied the picture of the it on the box, then she opened the package and took it out.

“Ooh.” Liz responded interestedly; it was extremely realistic.

Liz shyly ran her fingers all over it, exploring the texture and the feel of it, then she took it over to her bathroom sink. She used some gentle soap and water to lather it up.

“I’m gonna call you Raymond…” Liz said lovingly; she moved her slippery hand over it like she was giving it a hand job. It felt real, and it drove her crazy. Liz could hardly wait to play with it. Once she rinsed and dried the toy, she placed it upright on her nightstand. She had a small tube of lubricant in her drawer, so she put the lube next to the dildo. Liz kept glancing at the distracting item while she tried to read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red made sure to finish his business for the day so that he wasn’t likely to be interrupted. It was now evening and he settled into his hotel suite. He undressed down to his boxers and got comfortable on the bed with his back against the headboard. Red looked at the time and he wondered if Lizzie would have her toy, and whether she’d be ready for his call. He hesitated for a few minutes.

At her apartment, Liz had just put the phone down after a customer’s call. She hoped she didn’t miss Raymond’s call. She wasn’t sure if he’d give up if he had to wait, or if he was even available to call tonight. He said he would, but who knows. Liz waited in suspense for several minutes, then her phone rang. She snatched it off the bed and answered.

“Hey, this is Lizzie.” Liz said.

“Hello Lizzie, it’s Raymond.” Red said.

Liz nearly squealed.

“Hi! I got my toy, thank you!” She said.

“Oh, lovely. Have you tried it yet?” He said.

“No, I’ve been waiting for your call.” She said.

Red smiled at her adorable confession.

“Mm. I like that. But first, put the charge through to my card, sweetheart. You have the number.” Red said.

“Are you sure?” Liz asked; it felt weird to be charging her sort-of boyfriend.

“I’m sure.” He assured her.

“Okay. Thanks. One second.” She said, then she put the payment through.

“How was your day?” Red asked.

Liz smirked amusedly; none of her other customers had ever asked her that question. Raymond was sweet and thoughtful.

“Pretty good. How about you?” Liz said.

“My day went smoothly, thank you. I’ve been looking forward to talking with you tonight…” He said; he relished the soft giggle in his ear.

“Same here. And I’ve been excited about playing with my new toy…” She said coyly.

“Hm. You’ve been such a good girl, waiting so patiently. Why don’t you get it ready now?” He said seductively.

Liz closed her eyes and bit her lip for a moment; Raymond’s voice was so sexy, it was almost a type of foreplay in itself.

“Okay. I’ll put some lube on it to make it nice and slippery…” Liz purred.

Red took a breath and he felt himself starting to become hard.

“Tell me about your toy, Lizzie. What did you get?” Red said.

“I got a super realistic dildo. It looks real, it feels real…It’s as close to the real thing as I could get. I didn’t like all those weird shapes and colours, they were like aliens. I want a substitute for a man’s dick, I don’t want an art sculpture.” Liz said as she slicked plenty of lube on the dildo.

Red laughed amusedly; Lizzie’s personality was shining through in their conversations now, and he was drawn to her.

“That sounds reasonable,” he said humorously, “I’m glad you found a realistic toy that you can have fun with.”

Red heard Lizzie giggle and then a swishing or rustling sound.

“I just took my panties off. I’m in a little nightshirt. What are you wearing?” Liz said.

“I’m only wearing boxers.” Red said.

“Mmm. And you’re alone, right?” She said flirtatiously.

“Yes, Lizzie. Painfully alone.” He said wryly.

“Aww poor Raymond. So am I.” She said in a pouty manner.

Liz heard Raymond sigh.

“I wish I could take you in my arms and make you feel less alone.” Red said.

“I’d love that. Shut your eyes and come closer, Raymond. Be here with me, in my bed.” Liz guided.

Red closed his eyes and imagined he was right there with the beautiful young woman.

“I’m there, sweetheart. What colour is your nightshirt?” Red said quietly.

“Grey. It’s like a big t-shirt.” Liz said as she coyly put her knees together and tugged the hem of the nightshirt down.

“Hmm. Pull it up for me, sweetheart…all the way…over your breasts.” He said.

Liz did as he instructed.

“There. Now I’m picturing your hand cupping my breast and rubbing my nipple…it feels good.” Liz said, slowly stimulating the erogenous nerves there.

“Good girl. I’d kiss between your breasts and work my way up to licking your nipple. Try putting some lube on it, so it feels wet…” Red said.

Liz swiped a finger along the dildo on her nightstand to pick up a bit of lube and she used it to slip over her hard nipple.

“ _Oh_...” Liz responded in surprise at the erotic sensation.

Red was thrilled to hear Lizzie enjoy the new experience.

“I’d do the same to your other nipple, then I’d kiss your neck and say filthy things in your ear…” He said.

Liz moaned softly and tilted her head as if to give Raymond access to her neck.

“What would you say?” She purred, then she pressed the phone more firmly to her ear to _feel_ his voice.

“I want to taste your sweet pussy and fuck you with my tongue until you come…And as soon as you recover, I’ll give you my cock.” Red rumbled lustfully.

“Oh god…” Liz whispered.

Red pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection. As if Lizzie was here with him, she seemed to respond to it.

“I want your cock, Raymond. How hard are you?” Liz said in a sultry tone as she picked up her dildo.

“I’m hard as rock for you, Lizzie. I’m stroking along the shaft, just lightly…How would you touch it, baby?” Red said.

“I’d wrap my hand around it and run my tongue up over the head. I wanna taste you. I’d pump your cock and suck it, then when you’re wet with saliva and pre-cum, I’d put the head of it against my clit and make myself come.” Liz said wantonly.

“Fuck…Use your toy, baby. Slide it over your clit.” Red said breathily.

Liz held the dildo loosely by the bottom where the realistic balls were. She let the weighty cock touch her sensitive flesh; she slid the shaft downwards along her folds.

“Mm…” She moaned.

“You like that, sweetheart? Good girl.” He rumbled.

“Ohhh _yes_ …” She said softly, then she began just using the head of the dildo to slip against her clit. Her thighs trembled and she got closer to climaxing.

“Are you going to come for me, Lizzie?” He asked.

Liz had been asked that question before, and she always lied, always halfheartedly faked her answer. This time, she was flushed and trembling on the bed, already on the brink.

“Yes!” She whimpered, then a few slippery strokes later, she moaned as she orgasmed.

Red closed his eyes and gripped the phone tightly in his hand as he listened to Lizzie panting and quietly whimpering with her orgasm. He stopped touching himself to make this experience last longer. He craved her so badly, he could easily come right now, but he wanted to keep going. Liz also wanted to keep going; she caught her breath and let herself relax, then she began nudging the tip of the dildo against her opening.

“Raymond, I want you inside me now. Slow and gentle at first…mmm…” Liz purred quietly.

“Take me inside, baby,” Red said, then he heard her moan, “Yeah, you’re so tight. You feel so good.”

Liz spread her legs wider and slowly pushed the dildo in; it felt like Raymond was entering her.

“Oh my god…” Liz moaned airily; this was much more satisfying and realistic than using her fingers. She could get carried away in her fantasy about Raymond.

Red made a tight space with a loose fist and slowly squeezed it over his cock, imagining he was being surrounded by Lizzie’s snug walls.

“I’m on top of you, sweetheart, slowly filling you up…” Red said, and Lizzie just whimpered in response.

“I pull back and gently thrust in…and out…and in…just like that…” He said, guiding both them in their shared fantasy.

Liz listened raptly to Raymond’s voice and followed his guidance, making everything feel even more realistic.

“Mm…A bit faster now, please.” Liz said, as if Raymond were truly controlling the pace. Her hand automatically thrust the dildo faster as she listened to Raymond’s breathing become heavier.

Red could hear wet sounds, and it drove him wild; Lizzie was thrusting the lubed-up dildo into her tight slick walls.

“…Move it around a little…I know how you like it when I gyrate inside you…” He said, referring to one of the turn-ons she mentioned before. Lizzie mewled in response and she breathed heavily. Red also moved his cock in a gentle circular motion to simulate the sensation.

“R-Raymond!” Liz mewled urgently as the dildo pressed her g-spot.

“Ohh…yeah…I’m going to come, baby…” Red said intensely; he pumped tightly and rapidly just under the head.

“Oh! _Yes!”_ She responded breathlessly.

Liz repeated the gyrating motion and it brought her to the peak; she cried out with a mind-blowing orgasm. She heard Raymond breathe harshly, then he groaned.

Red felt the exquisite release as he came, and his semen spurted onto his bare chest and abdomen until it finally dribbled over his thumb. He heaved a sigh as he leaned back against the pillows and caught his breath.

“Wow.” Liz said in a small voice.

Raymond chuckled into the phone, then she gently pulled the dildo out; it was coated with her juices, so she placed it upright on the nightstand again until she could wash it.

“Did you enjoy that, Lizzie?” Red asked, smirking.

“Yes. I can’t even describe…I don’t know. Amazing.” Liz said dazedly.

“I agree. And you liked your toy?” He said.

“Yeah, but…” She said.

“What, sweetheart?” He asked.

“It would be better if we could do it for real…” She said shyly.

Raymond was silent.

“…Can we meet? I wanna meet you and see if we have this connection in person. Please?” Liz said nervously.

Raymond was still silent and Liz braced herself for rejection.

“…Are you absolutely certain you want to do that?” Red asked very seriously.

Liz glanced around anxiously; what, was he a serial killer or something? A scammer? Was he super old? Oh god, was he super young? Was he scary and disfigured but romantic like the phantom of the opera?

“Lizzie?” He prompted.

“Yes. I’m absolutely certain.” She said, having come to her decision.

“Alright. How about tomorrow afternoon at one, you go to the Have-A-Java Cafe downtown? I’ll meet you there and treat you to whatever you’d like—provided you’re willing to stay there, of course.” He said.

Liz felt more nervous because he kept hinting that she might not actually like him in person.

“Okay. Um, Raymond, are you sure you want to meet me, too? You might not like me.” She said.

He chuckled in response.

“That’s impossible.” He said suavely.

“…Okay. Thanks. Um…see you tomorrow then?” She said.

“Yes. One o’clock. Have a good night, sweetheart.” He said.

“Goodnight, Raymond.” She said, then they hung up.

Liz put the phone down and wondered what the hell she was doing, planning on meeting one of her customers in person. At least they’d meet in a public place and she could decide at that point whether she was comfortable with him or not. She needed to investigate this connection she felt.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Meeting

Liz barely slept and she was nervous the entire day so far. She figured out how to take the bus to the cafe downtown and she arrived a few minutes before 1 pm. Liz’s heart pounded as she stepped inside; she looked around and there were only two women customers in there. The worker was a guy, but she doubted he was Raymond, and his voice confirmed that he was just some random guy when he asked if she was ready to order.

“I’m meeting someone, so I’ll just wait a little a bit.” Liz said, then she went to sit at a two-seat table with a view of the entrance.

Liz’s mouth went dry from anxiety, and she decided to use some lipgloss. She took it out of her purse and applied it. Liz froze with her mouth open, mid-lipgloss application, as she noticed a very attractive gentleman walking up to the cafe door. She stared at him as he entered; he looked at her and she just knew it was Raymond. Liz couldn’t believe her luck, but in addition to his overwhelming attractiveness, there was something familiar about him. He stepped closer to her table, and he removed his hat and sunglasses.

“Lizzie…” Red said softly.

Red was amused when Lizzie gazed up at him like a deer in the headlights; she just nodded subtly.

Liz thought Raymond looked like Raymond Reddington, the notorious criminal she’d been reading about. The textbook photos were old, but the two looked similar. Something in her mind clicked into place. A split second later, she realized it _was_ him, and she fumbled and dropped her lipgloss on the table.

“Should I take that reaction as a compliment?” Red said lightheartedly.

“Um yes! You’re…you’re even sexier than I thought…” Liz said, which was true.

He chuckled delightedly.

“Um…How did you know it was me?” Liz asked, since there were two other women in the cafe.

Red had to come up with an explanation _other than_ he’d been stalking her for years. He glanced at the other women.

“They have their coffee and food already. You’re clearly waiting for someone.” Red said.

“Oh. Good point. Well, it’s nice to meet you in person. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you…” Liz said; there was a double meaning behind her statement. It was hard to believe she was meeting her customer/boyfriend and it was hard to believe she was meeting Raymond Reddington.

Liz stood up and nervously offered her hand, but he smirked.

“May I hug you, sweetheart? I feel like we’re past the shaking-hands part.” Red said; he and Lizzie had been _very_ intimate on the phone.

Liz chuckled shyly as she was coaxed into Raymond’s embrace. She was still nervous, but it felt good to be in his arms, against his chest. He felt warm and strong, and he smelled fantastic. Liz was reminded of what they’d done over the phone last night, and she began blushing. This man gave her mind-blowing orgasms over the phone; imagine what he could do in person. Red was thoroughly enjoying holding Lizzie, and she seemed to be enjoying it, too. She showed no signs of wanting to end the hug.

“This feels nice.” Red said quietly.

Liz hummed softly.

“It feels really good. I think we have the same connection in person.” Liz said.

“I think so too.” He said, petting the back of her head.

“I feel like I’ve missed you, but we’ve never even met before.” She said.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart.” He said; Red truly had missed Lizzie, and he’d been wanting to get closer to her for a long time.

Lizzie gently pulled back and looked at him; she was so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her but he refrained because he wasn’t sure if it would be welcome.

“So, Lizzie…would you like to order something and stay for a while?” Red asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” She said happily.

“Wonderful. Get anything you like, it’s my treat.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said, smiling.

They went up to the counter and they both ordered cappuccino with biscotti; they both had a sweet tooth, so the sweet treats were far too tempting. Liz and Raymond sat in a quiet corner together. She couldn’t stop smiling and staring at him. Red liked how Lizzie kept gazing at him like a girl with a crush.

“You know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about last night…” Red said quietly.

Liz finished sipping her cappuccino and she felt her cheeks warm up, not only from the hot drink. Raymond’s eyes mesmerized her, and his voice enticed her. She hung on every word, just like when they were on the phone together.

“Me neither.” Liz said shyly.

Liz was unsettled by her feelings for Raymond. He was a stranger, and a criminal, yet she felt comfortable with him. She was studying forensic psychology, yet she had no intention of turning him in to law enforcement. Liz’s lust and need for intimacy with Raymond outshone everything else. She glanced around to make sure no one would overhear their conversation, then she leaned closer.

“It kinda felt like you were there with me…talking in my ear, while we…um, did it.” Liz said.

Raymond smiled warmly at her.

“It’s easier to talk about these things over the phone, isn’t it?” He said, noticing her shyness.

“Yes.” She chuckled.

“Same for me. I’d never be able to say the things I said to you…Not now, here. I would feel like some kind of pervert.” He said comically.

Liz laughed heartily.

“I guess we should save that stuff for when we’re not in a cafe.” She said wryly.

“Indeed. In the bedroom, we can talk as dirty as we like,” he said, and Lizzie’s eyebrows went up interestedly, “In a cafe, we should probably use more subtle forms of flirtation.”

Liz watched Raymond gently lick the cappuccino froth in a suggestive manner and her mouth dropped open slightly. She wanted to do something in return, but she couldn’t think of anything subtle; she’d end up trying to deep-throat a biscotti or something. Instead, Liz reached for Raymond’s hand and gently took hold of his fingers.

“After this, would you like to come back to my apartment?” Liz asked.

“I’d love to. We can just chuck these in the garbage now, if you like.” Red said eagerly.

Liz giggled.

“No, that’s wasteful. Besides, I’m enjoying my cappuccino.” She said.

Red chuckled and nodded in concession while Lizzie giggled again.

“It’s nice to know you’re so eager, though.” Liz said amusedly.

“I hope I don’t come on too strong, but I can hardly wait to spend more time with you, and to hold you again. I want to kiss you.” Red said more seriously.

Liz affectionately squeezed Raymond’s hand and leaned forward.

“You can kiss me.” She said softly.

Red studied Lizzie’s face, then he leaned forward over the small bistro table. Their lips met with an electric sensation; their chemistry was palpable. Liz’s knees felt shaky, she was so dizzied by his kiss. They reluctantly parted and sat back to look at each other.

“Wow.” Liz said.

“My sentiments exactly. I have to ask, though…Does our age difference bother you at all?” Red said.

“No, not at all, Raymond. You’re amazing, regardless of what age you are. I don’t care about what you do, or how much money you have. What matters to me is what I _feel_ with you. I felt it even when we just talked on the phone.” She said.

“That’s a weight off my mind, frankly. I didn’t know what you expected me to look like, or to be like…I didn’t want to disappoint you.” He said.

“Raymond, I’m the farthest thing from disappointed!” She said humorously.

Raymond smiled, and his enchanting eyes glinted.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Um…I hope you’re not disappointed either.” She said.

“Sweetheart, I knew you were going to be amazing. You’ve stepped out of my mind’s eye and you’re right here in front of me. I can’t believe my luck.” He said.

Lizzie gave him a coy, flattered smile.

“Thanks. You’re sweet.” She said.

They kept smiling at each other as they finished their sweet snack, then they left the cafe together.

“My driver will take us, if that’s alright with you.” Red said.

“Sure! Thanks. I took the bus here. This is much nicer!” Liz said wryly.

They got into the back of a luxury sedan and Liz gave the driver her address. When they arrived at the building, Liz led the way up to her apartment on the fifth floor. As she opened the door, she felt nervous about her apartment not being nice enough or tidy enough. She was glad she did the chores yesterday, that’s for sure.

“Well, this is it! Make yourself at home. There’s the kitchen and living room, bathroom, and here’s my bedroom.” Liz said.

Liz realized she had her forensic psychology textbooks lying around the room, including ones about the FBI, criminal profiling, and the ‘world’s worst criminals’. Liz blushed and haphazardly gathered them up in attempt to conceal the subject matter, but when she looked at Raymond, he had obviously already seen them.

“Lizzie…” He began.

“I don’t care about all that! Really! I didn’t want you to see the books and know that I realized who you are. It doesn’t bother me, please don’t leave.” She rambled nervously.

Lizzie accidentally dropped a book and then she put the rest of the heavy books on her desk. Red picked up the book and handed it to her.

“I should explain that the person they describe in those books…doesn’t even come close to describing who I am.” He said truthfully.

“I can tell there’s more to you than whatever they say in there.” She said earnestly.

“That is singlehandedly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He said; Lizzie’s openness, innocence and trusting nature were like a breath of fresh air. So refreshing, so freeing, he almost felt vindicated. Normally, Red’s reputation preceded him and he had no chance of forming any genuine relationships. Other than his friendship with Dembe, Red was alone and any interactions with people were skewed by paranoia, ulterior motives, scheming, lies and betrayal. Lizzie was accepting him at face value.

Red lightly caressed Lizzie’s cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes relaxedly.

“You can kiss me, if you want to…” Liz said softly.

“I want to.” Red said quietly.

Liz smiled slightly and she tilted her face up as Raymond leaned in. Their lips brushed, then he pressed into a full kiss. Liz had never experienced such unbelievably pleasurable kisses before. When Raymond kissed her, she felt soothed, loved, wanted, _alive_ , and extraordinarily aroused. One kiss made Liz want to swoon onto the bed and be taken by him. She put her hands on his chest and held onto his suit jacket collar as they got a bit carried away. Liz felt Raymond’s hands on the small of her back, then he slid them to her hips and gently pulled her against him. She whimpered quietly when she felt the hard bulge of his manhood.

Red felt Lizzie clasp his collar and pull him closer in an attempt to press harder against each other.

“Mm…Lizzie…” He rumbled, groping her butt and pulling her firmly; she whimpered sweetly and breathed heavier.

Liz was then backed against the edge of her desk; Raymond lifted her hips to help her sit on the desk. She opened her legs and he kissed her passionately while pressing his hardness between her legs. He was lined up perfectly with her clit, so she was breathless and frantic already.

“Can we get naked?” Liz asked.

Red stilled, and he nuzzled the side of Lizzie’s head.

“Yes, but I have to warn you, my back is badly scarred from a fire.” Red said, not wanting his scars to startle her or put her off.

Lizzie furrowed her brow slightly and touched his cheek as they made eye contact.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Will it hurt if I touch your back?” She asked.

“No. Actually, I won’t feel anything.” He said.

“Would it bother you to be on top, and have my hands on your back?” She asked.

“No, sweetheart. Would it bother _you_?” He said.

“No. I want you on top of me.” She said frankly.

“I can do that.” He said suavely.

Red stepped back and let Lizzie get off the desk; he watched her quickly strip her top off, then he began undressing, too. Lizzie was wearing a cute purple bra and black panties. He liked how everything about her was so _real_ rather than staged or pretentious. She was wearing practical—but adorable—underwear that a college student would wear, rather than the finest lingerie. As cute as her undergarments were, Red would certainly buy Lizzie the finest lingerie if she wanted it. Lizzie was naked before Red finished undressing, so he watched her get on the bed and kneel in the centre as she waited. He glanced at the dildo on her nightstand.

“That’s very realistic.” Red said, smirking.

“Yeah, but I want the real thing. _Your_ thing…” Liz said, then she giggled coyly.

Red chuckled.

“You can have it, baby.” Red said quietly.

Red remembered Lizzie saying she liked when a man slowly undid his pants and showed her how hard he was, so that’s exactly what he did. Sure enough, Lizzie stared intently at the front of his trousers. He slowly unzipped them and opened them, revealing the bulge of his erection straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Liz was practically salivating as Raymond pulled his trousers and underwear down. He stepped out of them and crawled onto the bed to join her. Raymond put his hands on her flushed cheeks.

“May I kiss you again?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz breathed, then he gave her a firm, searing kiss.

Liz held onto his shoulders so that she didn’t swoon.

“Mm. I can’t believe you’re _here_. I got used to just hearing your voice in my ear. We can _touch_ now, and _see_ each other.” Liz said excitedly, running her fingers through his chest hair.

“We can do everything we talked about, and more.” Red said.

“ _Yes._ ” Liz purred.

Red was surprised when Lizzie bent towards him on all fours, placing kisses down his chest and abdomen.

“Oh, this is unexpected.” Red said.

Liz giggled amusedly and looked up at him.

“It’s one of the things we talked about. Lie down.” Liz said playfully.

When Raymond lay back, Liz eagerly continued her exploration. She grasped his erection and licked upwards over the head of it, causing him to moan.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red said breathily.

Liz moaned, then she gently sucked him, and bobbed up and down. He petted her head.

“Baby…Let me return the favour.” Red said.

Liz paused.

“I’m already soaking wet for you. Feel me.” Liz said, putting his hand between her thighs.

“Mmm yes, you _are_ …My goodness.” Red said softly as his fingertips slipped along her intimate flesh.

Liz breathed shakily as Raymond delicately tickled her inner lips, teasing her.

“I want your cock inside me.” Liz purred.

“You’re a little firecracker. I’m used to more foreplay.” Red said amusedly.

“Later. Right now, I just need you to fuck me.” She said rather urgently; she’d been craving Raymond so badly, and now he was here, naked in her bed. She couldn’t wait any longer.

Red sat up, and Lizzie lay on her back; she opened her legs, displaying her slick womanhood.

“Please, Raymond?” She asked coyly.

Red eagerly got on top of Lizzie.

“I’ll give you anything you want, sweetheart.” He said quietly.

Liz whimpered blissfully when the tip of Raymond’s cock nudged her entrance. Once he was coated with her wetness, he pressed inside, gradually going deeper. They both moaned and breathed heavier. This was better than any phone sex or any toy.

“Is this good, baby?” Red rumbled.

“Oh god, _yes! Fuck_ …” Liz mewled softly as he began thrusting.

Red groaned in pleasure; Lizzie’s tight walls were slipping over his cock and tugging at him. She pulled him closer and he felt her feet on his butt cheeks, guiding his movements. He went faster for her, and her cries of ecstasy got louder.

“Raymond! Mm!” Liz whimpered.

Liz felt Raymond grind his hips, gyrating to stimulate her g-spot, and she trembled uncontrollably. She panted and whined from the intense sensations. She’d never gotten this much pleasure before, not even when Raymond brought her to a powerful orgasm over the phone while she used her dildo. Liz realized she had never been so aroused; her body was buzzing with sensations, every nerve was alight. She became even wetter, and he was gliding in and out.

“You’re so wet for me…good girl…” Red said breathlessly as he thrust quickly.

Lizzie quivered and mewled as she got closer to climaxing. She held him tightly while he wildly bucked his hips to bring them both to the peak. They were sweating, and the bed was squeaking; the room was filled with their harsh breaths and loud moans. Liz was frantic; she remained on the tantalizing verge of an orgasm. Raymond reached down between their bodies and pressed her clit with his fingers. A few moments later, Liz quaked and cried out so loudly, she expected noise complaints to follow. Red felt Lizzie’s legs trap him against her body.

“Come in me…” She panted.

Red drove into Lizzie as her silky walls pumped his cock, and he got lost in pleasure. He grunted and gave her a few rough, deep thrusts, then he groaned as he started coming. The intense pleasure went through his body, and his semen spurted repeatedly into her. Red slumped slightly when the relief set in. He rested his forehead on the pillow while they caught their breath. Lizzie’s hands rubbed his arms and sides.

“That was amazing.” Liz murmured dazedly.

“Mmm. It was, baby.” Red agreed tiredly.

Liz felt the warm slippery sensation as Raymond gently pulled out; it aroused her again, so as Raymond lay down beside her, she reached down and played with herself. She used their fluids to lubricate her clit.

“I love how slippery it is…” Liz purred.

Red was surprised and thrilled while he watched Lizzie’s fingers slipping over her clit. She whimpered and arched up as she had her second orgasm. When she relaxed and looked at him, he kissed her on the head.

“I’ll take a break, then I’ll satisfy you again…and again. However many times you need.” Red said suavely.

Liz giggled.

“You have this effect on me. I’m insatiable because of you.” She lightheartedly accused.

“I refuse to apologize for that.” He said playfully.

“You don’t have to apologize.” She said giddily, then she snuggled closer and rested on his shoulder.

Liz continued smiling even as she closed her eyes and almost dozed off.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Something Special

Liz and Raymond had each tidied themselves in the bathroom, and now they were cuddling in her bed again. She nuzzled against his shoulder.

“This might be silly of me, but…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we first talked the other night. I got so excited whenever you called, I felt like I was waiting for my boyfriend to call me…” Liz said softly.

Red’s heart swelled at Lizzie’s sweet confession; he pulled her tightly against his side.

“That’s very sweet, Lizzie. I was excited to call you. I got nervous each time, like I was going on a date.” Red said wryly.

“You didn’t _sound_ nervous, that’s for damn sure. You were the smoothest talker I’ve ever heard.” Liz said lightheartedly.

Red chuckled; Lizzie rested her leg on him, so he slowly rubbed her thigh and hip.

“Well, my heart was pounding, and of course I experienced…consequences of increased blood flow.” He said flirtatiously, and she giggled amusedly.

“Mmm. My heart pounded, too, and you made me so horny…and wet.” She purred.

Liz bit her lip coyly while Raymond sighed distractedly; she loved having such a strong effect on him.

“I’ve never gotten that excited from just talking with someone, even during phone sex. You drive me crazy. I named my dildo ‘Raymond’. I was serious when I said I’d name it after you.” Liz said.

Red was beyond flattered.

“I’m honoured, Lizzie. No one has ever named a sex toy after me. And I’ve never had such thrilling conversations, either.” He said.

Liz ran her fingers over Raymond’s chest; she loved his warmth, his manly chest, the way the hairs tickled her hand.

“You’ve ruined me, Raymond.” Liz said.

“How so?” Red asked quizzically.

“After talking with you and being with you, I hate dealing with customers even more than usual. When I’m in another call, I feel like I could be missing yours, or even worse…that I’m cheating on you.” Liz said.

Red kissed Lizzie on the head.

“You don’t have to do it anymore, sweetheart. You can quit today. Right now.” Red said.

Lizzie giggled, assuming he was joking.

“I’m serious. I’ll give you an income and look after you—not in exchange for anything! You don’t have to keep seeing me or taking my calls. I just want to help you.” Red said.

“I appreciate that, but I can’t just take your money and sit around, doing nothing.” Liz said.

“You wouldn’t be sitting around idly, you’re in university. You’ll be busy finishing your education and starting your career. Let me assist you with that process, at least until you begin your career. I have the means, so why should you continue working this crappy job?” He said.

Liz considered it.

“You want to be my sugar daddy?” Liz asked flirtatiously as she looked up at him.

“Frankly, yes, but as I said, you don’t even have to be in contact with me if you don’t want to.” Red said.

“What if I _want_ to be in contact with you? _Close_ contact…and give you things in return?” She asked in a sultry tone, rubbing herself against his hip.

“Well, I wouldn’t refuse…” He said suavely.

Liz leaned closer and kissed Raymond. She moaned quietly and caressed his cheek as she got lost in the kiss. She then moved her hand down his abdomen.

“So you won’t refuse if I play with your cock? I wanna make you hard again.” She purred seductively.

“Sweetheart, I’m putty in your hands. Do whatever you want.” He said breathily as she lightly grasped his member.

“Mm…” She moaned excitedly; she gently moved her hand up and down.

Liz felt Raymond becoming hard in her hand, and she was ecstatic.

“Ooh. Raymond…” Liz said approvingly.

“I like to…rise to the occasion whenever possible.” He said cheekily.

Liz smirked.

“I love making you hard. Oh god…you turn me on so much…” Liz said breathily.

Liz was even more thrilled when Raymond suddenly turned and got overtop of her. She looked up into his eyes, then she studied his handsome features, hoping for a kiss. He leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately, with his tongue teasing her lips and lapping at her tongue as they met. Liz whimpered and opened her legs wider in anticipation. She was ready to feel him inside her again, but he stopped the kiss and moved down. His warm hand cupped and massaged her breast, then he suckled her nipple.

“That feels good…” Liz moaned; she ran her hand over his head.

Liz closed her eyes and focused on the amazing sensation of Raymond’s tongue rubbing, swirling around her hard nipple. She never truly realized how erotic it was, but she supposed that was because her previous sexual partners hadn’t been patient or experienced enough to do it with such fervour. Liz was once again impressed by Raymond. Everything about him turned her on: the way his warm, skilled hands felt large on her body, the way he took his time with her, how experienced he was, how he looked, sounded, felt. Liz blushed as she thought about the fact that she never expected to fall in love with a man who was around the same age as her dad. Nor did she expect to fall for a notorious criminal. However, she was so enamoured with Raymond that these things seemed to add to his charm rather than take away from it.

Red gradually worked his way down; Lizzie’s legs were already open but she spread them wider as an invitation. He nuzzled his cheek, chin and lips against the soft skin of her inner thigh, then he traced her intimate folds with the tip of his tongue. Lizzie made the sweetest sounding moan he’d ever heard. Red licked her more firmly, first moving down over her clit, then dipping into her wetness.

“ _Raymond…”_ Liz purred; she felt his tongue shallowly move in and out, teasing her.

Red rumbled in response and then he returned to her clit, sucking and rubbing it, making it harder. Lizzie’s legs and hips were quivering against his hands. He heard her breathing become heavier as he kept up the unrelenting stimulation. Liz dug her fingertips and toes into the bed to try and steady herself as her pleasure skyrocketed. She whimpered and panted as Raymond’s tongue quickly went back and forth on her clit. A few moments later, Liz reached her orgasm; Raymond held her thighs open after she involuntarily almost closed them. She writhed and shook from the overwhelming pleasure, then he stopped to give her a break.

“Oh…wow…” Liz said breathlessly.

Red smirked smugly as he rose up to a kneel and looked at Lizzie’s face; her awestruck expression was adorable.

“Remember what I said on the phone, baby? As soon as I finish going down on you, I’ll give you my cock. Do you want it?” Red said, stroking himself.

Liz stared lustfully.

“I want it.” She said wantonly.

Liz got a thrill when Raymond got on top of her. This man aroused her to a new level, which she didn’t know existed; she couldn’t get enough of him. He lowered himself and rubbed against her, making her moan. Red watched Lizzie’s cheeks flush pink as they looked at each other; he pressed his shaft against her sensitive flesh, humping her. She whimpered weakly and ran her hands over his shoulders and back. The sensation in his back was dulled from the damn burn scars, but when he felt her hands in some areas, it was immensely gratifying. Red reached down and positioned his tip at Lizzie’s opening; when he nudged into her, she was soaking wet, easing his way deeper. Her warmth enveloped him while her soft moans were music to his ears.

Liz pulled Raymond closer as she brought her knees up higher at his sides; he went deep inside her and began gently thrusting. Her phone rang and Raymond growled irritatedly. He grabbed her phone from the nightstand and put it on silent. Liz giggled slightly.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble.” Liz said breathily.

“You’re quitting, remember?” Red said playfully.

Liz smiled, and she finally conceded. She’d quit.

“Okay. You can be my sugar—mm!— _daddy_ …” Liz purred as he gyrated, pressing her g-spot.

Red smirked.

“You’re a _very_ …good…girl…” Red rumbled close to her ear with each movement.

“Ohh Raymond…faster…” She moaned while clutching his lower back.

Red gladly obliged, and Lizzie mewled blissfully. He felt her get even wetter and tighter, which pushed him closer to coming. Lizzie frantically rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, all the while making the cutest little whimpers.

“Baby, I’m going to come.” Red said breathlessly.

“Oh! _Yes!”_ Liz mewled excitedly.

Liz was so ecstatic, she ended up orgasming before Raymond. She arched up and held him tightly, then he bucked his hips, staying deep as he came. Red groaned breathily and emptied into Lizzie with intense pleasure, then he shakily supported himself so that he didn’t squish her.

“Oh my god, you’re amazing.” Liz blurted out in satisfaction.

Raymond chuckled quietly in her ear, then he kissed her cheek.

“So are you.” He said.

Liz smiled and kissed Raymond, then he gently withdrew and slumped down beside her. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and they both sighed frustratedly.

“I’ll call my boss now and tell him I’m finished.” Liz said.

Red grabbed Lizzie’s phone and handed it to her. When it stopped buzzing, she called the office and waited. He couldn’t resist tucking a lock of hair behind her ear; she smiled cutely.

“Hello, yes, this is Lizzie Milhoan. I quit.” Liz said.

Red watched her as she got a worried expression on her face.

“I can’t give two weeks’ notice, something’s come up, and I’m just _done_.” She said.

There was a pause.

“I didn’t get any payments today because I didn’t take the calls. I told you, I’m finished. What?! I don’t owe you anything from today. I just said I didn’t get _paid_ because I didn’t _work_ today.” She said, getting upset.

Red took the phone from her hand and put it to his ear.

“Berlin. Do you know who this is? It’s Raymond Reddington. The young lady told you she’s done with your bullshit. Perhaps I could come to your office and explain it in a language you’ll understand.” Red said threateningly.

On the other end, Berlin felt like his bowels might give way, so he sat down.

“Uh, no…no, she’s done. Okay?” Berlin said.

“Excellent. Take her information off the website in the next two minutes, and you won’t have any trouble from me.” Red said.

“Got it,” Berlin said, then there was the sound of panicked mouse-clicking and keys on the computer keyboard, “Done. All done.”

“Great. Cheerio.” Red said, then he hung up.

Lizzie was gazing wide-eyed at him in admiration.

“Thank you. I might’ve gotten stuck with another two weeks of work, if it hadn’t been for you.” Liz said.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about it ever again.” Red said softly.

She smiled and put her hand in his.

“So, how is this all going to work, Raymond? I mean, with you being…who you are and…everything.” Liz said.

“Well, first things first. Are you attached to this apartment?” He said.

“No, not really. Why?” She said.

“I’d like to give you a much better place to live. An upscale downtown apartment close to your university. It doubles as a safe house.” He said.

“A safe house?” She asked.

“It’s not as scary as it sounds. It’s somewhere I can go without worrying about being recognized and…all the issues that come with that. I’ll visit you as often as you like. And I should clarify something. This ‘sugar daddy’ arrangement is actually an exclusive relationship, for me, anyway. Just because I want to spoil you and support you financially, that doesn’t mean I don’t have genuine love for you. I don’t want to do this for any other young women. Only you, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz put her hand on Raymond’s cheek.

“I’m falling in love with you, Raymond. The sugar daddy thing was kind of a joke. You’re my _boyfriend_ , and I want to be exclusive with you.” Liz said.

“You’re a sweetheart.” Red said quietly, then he kissed her.

“So are you.” She said, smiling.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.” He said wryly.

“Aww. Well I think you’re very sweet. And cuddly!” She said, snuggling up to him and squishing him in a big hug.

Red chuckled and embraced Lizzie. He kissed her on the head, then her phone vibrated, probably from a customer who had saved her number.

“We’re going shopping for a new phone.” Red said.

Liz laughed.

“I’d like that. Should we go now?” She said eagerly.

“Yes. And while we’re out, I’ll take you to dinner. How does that sound? Oh and if the stores are still open afterwards, I’ll take you to a lingerie boutique. Not that I don’t enjoy your adorable underwear, I just want you to have something special.” He said.

Liz felt a little overwhelmed but in a very pleasant way.

“Wow. Okay. You really _do_ want to spoil me!” She said.

“I do.” He said.

They got out of bed and dressed, then they left the apartment. Liz and Raymond went and bought a new phone; she had a new number, and a fresh start. Just like that, she was in an exclusive relationship with an amazing man. Raymond wasn’t anything like what she read in the textbooks. He also wasn’t what she was expecting based on their phone conversations on the hotline—he was far better. Liz enjoyed being spoiled with the new apartment, clothes and gifts, but her favourite part of being in a relationship with Raymond was how he lavished her with his attention and love. She felt loved, special, worthy. This was the life she wanted.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sure I'll come up with some more Lizzington soon. My brain wants to blot out the canon.


End file.
